


Forget-Me-Not

by theinternwholived



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: FrUK, Love Letters, Love Triangles, M/M, SuFin, USUK - Freeform, WW2, World War II, gerita - Freeform, prucan, spamano - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinternwholived/pseuds/theinternwholived
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mathys (Arthur and Franics's oldest son) stumbled upon an old trunk in the attic that Arthur specifically told him not to touch. Eventually he opens it and finds many war time letters from Francis to Arthur and other letters from a man he's never met named Alfred. What secrets will these letters reveal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget-Me-Not

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I've ever posted on here, please tell me in the comments if I should change something, I love advice! But really thank you for reading this, you have made my day.

"Mathys!" Arthur yelled to his smaller pre-teen son who was up in the attic cleaning it out to earn his monthly allowance.

"Yes mum?!" He yelled back dropping the box that he was currently moving, and flinching when he heard the things inside the box break.

Arthur raised an eyebrow when he heard the crash. "Mathys what was that?! And stop calling me mum!"

"Uhh..." He said picking up the shards of the broken china plates and cups. "Okay mum! Nothing mum! I just um... dropped a box that had uh....old books in it...."

Arthur walked to the latter that went into the hatch that lead to the attic. "I heard a crash that sounded like something broke, Mathys Fredrick Bonnefoy if you broke my wedding china I will bloody kill you." He said threateningly.

"What....does it look like mum....?" He said nervously holding up a almost completely broken tea cup.

"It's white, with flowers and rimmed with gold."

"No......it's not that it's blue and sliver...."

Arthur sighed. "I meant to throw that away anyway love, just be careful and don't touch the trunk with all the travel stickers on it okay?"

Mathys sighed in relief since he didn't get in trouble, but he eyed the trunk curiously tempted to open it and find out what was inside that the other didn't want him to see. "Okay mum! I won't!" He yelled, ending there conversation and getting closer to the trunk.

"Thank you love." He said hurrying upstairs because he heard Elizabeth, his and Francis's youngest child crying.

Mathys nodded and peaked out the hatch to see if the other was still in the living room watching him, to his delight, he was not. He walked to over the trunk and kneeled down by it scanning his eyes over all the travel stickers on it. Germany, France, Austria, Finland, Sweden, and so many more. 'I never knew mum went to all these places...' He thought to himself opening one of the latches on the trunk and then the other before opening the top of the trunk. He looked inside and was confused about why he wasn't aloud to open it, all it contained was old black and white photos and dried flowers and a stack of what looked like letters tied up into piles with small pieces of twine. One stack had the name ALFRED'S LETTERS written on it in bold letters and the other had FRANCIS'S LETTERS written on it the same way.

He untied the two stacks and grabbed the first letters out of both of them, both dated August 1939, he decided to read the one from Alfred first.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
August 19, 1939

Dear, Arthur

Now I know you're mad at me for running off to America and getting engaged, but please listen to me babe, please. I had to, my parents were forcing me, you know they didn't approve of us, you know that, so please don't be mad, please don't push me away, please Artie please don't. I'm getting married in three months.....in New York and I know by that time you'll be here on vacation...so maybe you could come to the wedding...? Arthur I want to see you again, one last time, I just want to kiss you one last time please. I know it's cheating and all but Artie don't you want me to kiss you? Don't you want to kiss me? Just one last time...like as a farewell. I highly doubt you'll ever speak to me after this.....I highly doubt you'll open this letter...but if you do please Arthur, please take what I said into consideration. My bride to be is named Isabella Withers we are to get married November 12th, at Trinity Church in New York City. I hope with all my heart that you can come Arthur, I really do. I'm not doing this to hurt you, please understand that, really if it could it would be you walking down the isle, not Isabella, so please do attend.

Love, Alfred

(P.S no wedding gift is required from you, your attendance is a good enough present for me babe.)  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mathys eyes widened. 'Who was this Alfred? Mum's old boyfriend? And why hadn't he been mentioned to me?' He thought to himself. He turned the letter to the back to see that a heart had been drawn on it, one half of the heart had the American flag and the other half had the British flag. 'I wonder if papa knows about this?' He thought and snickered at papas dramatic reaction, he always was funny, like how he told him to call Arthur mum, instead of dad since he knew it would get on the others nerves. Mathys put down Alfred's letter and picked up Francis's he smiled at his fathers name on the paper, how he admired him so.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
August 23, 1939

Dear, Arthur

As you know, I got drafted into the army, like many of the other boys at school and I know, you're wondering why I'm writing you out of all people. We hate each other mon cher, and I know you think I'm a nuisance and a pervert and apparently a frog. But I thought out of all people who would keep me spirited during this and I decided on you Arthur~ Now, why would someone I hate and who hates me back keep me spirited during war? Well Arthur, mon amor, mon bebe, I don't know the answer, you in a way, are a good friend to me. You make me laugh, you make me smile, you make me....happy. No, Arthur I don't hate you, I do like calling you black sheep of Europe though. Hmmm, I have certain feelings of affections towards you mon cher, platonic, or romantic I haven't figured that out yet.... But maybe if you continue writing me, I could figure it out? Mon cher, if they are romantic I promise you, if you haven't fell for me yet...you will in a matter of months, I'll make you feel loved, even if I am at war. If they are romantic, they'll give me something to live for.

(P.S I think, they are romantic~)

Love, Francis  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mathys laughed. "So this is how papa convinced mum to love him." He said out loud to himself and picked up the next letter, putting the other one at the bottom of the stack.


End file.
